Tentación Prohibida
by Mrs Poppie
Summary: ¡Hola a tod@s! pues nada, he decidido publicar mi primer fanfic en internet...espero que os guste y me encantaría que me enviarais Reviews sobre la opinión que tenéis acerca de lo que os va pareciendo lo que voy escribiendo! Un saludo!  Mrs. Poppie.


Tentación Prohibida

1. Howarts Express

Otro año comenzaba. Las vacaciones, por lo visto habían terminado. Ya se podían distinguir los alumnos de 1er año, asustados, como todos a sus edades. Hermione deseaba encontrarse con Harry y Ron, a pesar de que prácticamente el verano entero lo había pasado con ellos, ya los echaba en falta. Llegó al tren con el montón de maletas, llenas de libros, en su mayoría, y de ropa, que le haría falta.

A lo lejos pudo reconocer las gafas peculiares de Harry y el cobrizo pelo de Ron, así que corrió como pudo hacia el compartimento en el que se hallaban a saludarles.

-¡Harry! ¡ Ron! -dijo, lanzándose encima de ellos.

-Hola Hermione -dijeron ambos al unísono.

Al ver que los estaba aplastando en seguida se quitó como pudo de encima de ellos.

Se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno, ¿cómo estáis?.

-Bien...-dijo Ron, sin mucho entusiasmo.- ¿Y tú?.

No hizo mucho caso a la pregunta de Ron. Observó a Harry. Miraba por la ventana, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, con la mirada pérdida. Le notaba ausente, y no había contestado, es más, creo que ni siquiera escuchó su pregunta.

-Eh...sí, yo bien, Ron -dijo ella, sin dejar de prestar atención a Harry.

Ron se percató de que la Gryffindor estaba mirando a Harry, entonces giró el rostro para mirarlo, ya que la veía demasiado interesada en él.

-¿Harry? -preguntó ella agitándole el brazo para que volviera al mundo, de donde quiera que estaba.

-¿Eh? -dijo él algo atolondrado. Ron se rió.

-Harry, veo que estás en otro mundo -reprochó Ron- ¿en qué piensas?.

-Eh...yo, en nada...nada...-dijo Harry, dejando de estar absorto en sus pensamientos- simplemente pensaba...-finalizó, no muy convencido.

No quiso entrometerse más. Total, si era algo importante, eran sus mejores amigos así que tarde o temprano se lo contaría...o quizás no.

En ese mismo momento Hermione observó a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba. Era un muchacho con el pelo rubio platino, muy liso, cayendole a ambos lados de la cara, con una túnica oscura, caminando con las manos introducidas en sus bolsillos. A medida que se acercaba pudo percatarse de que tenía los ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, y una mirada llena de odio, acompañada de un gesto en el labio superior que expresaba asco y repugnancia.

-¡Hombre! Pero si son San Potter, el Pobretón y la sabelotodo -dijo parándose en la entrada de el compartimento de ellos, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa burlona e irónica dibujada en sus labios, muy típica de él.

-Malfoy -correspondió Harry, con una mirada llena de odio.

El mismo, ¿a quién esperabas, si no? -contestó el, señalándose a si mismo, haciendo un gesto de superioridad con las manos.- Vaya Weasley, me sorprende verte por aquí. Pensaba que no ibas a superar los exámenes. Total, tu cerebro no da para mucho -finalizó dirigiéndose al Gryffindor, que algo furioso se incorporó, aunque no le dio tiempo a sacar su varita ya que sus amigos lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-No te pases, Malfoy. No quieras que empecemos mal el curso, ¿no? -dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, mirando fijamente al Slytherin.

-Está bien, está bien -contestó Malfoy, haciéndose la víctima, como siempre lo hacía.- Bueno, paletos, veo que vamos a tener que vernos otro curso más, ¿no es cierto? Ya tendremos tiempo de...hablar -dijo finalmente, siguiendo su camino, en la dirección por la que había venido.

-Odio a ese prepotente -dijo Ron, apretando la mandíbula, lleno de rabia.

Hermione no prestó demasiada atención a su amigo. Su mirada se había dirigido hacia el Slytherin, observando como se perdía en la lejanía. "Estoy segura de que le odio, le odio más que a nada" pensó la Gryffindor, y desviando la mirada, dejando de prestar atención al rubio, volvió en si.

-No creéis que deberíamos empezar a vigilar los pasillos del vagón? Somos prefectos, ¿recordáis? -dijo Hermione, reprochándoselo a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, Herm -contestó Harry.- Vamos Ron -finalizó ayudando a levantarse a su amigo, que aun seguía enfurruñado, diciendo palabras en voz baja, mentando a Malfoy, seguramente.

* * *

Mientras, en el vagón de al lado, Malfoy también ejercía la función de prefecto, prefecto de Slytherin. No le apetecía para nada, así que se resignó, paseando por los pasillos, odiando cada segundo que pasaba en el tren, ya que eso le hacía recordar que Malfoy iba a Hogwarts obligado. Tenía la mirada perdida, aquella mirada fría llena de odio y quizás algo de melancolía. Tenía los dedos apretados, tensos, y caminaba firme, con aquella mueca de asco que se formaba en su labio superior, mirando fijamente al suelo.

De repente sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado, Malfoy -dijo una vocecilla que le era lévemente familiar.

Al incorporarse pudo darse cuenta de la persona con la que había chocado. Era una muchacha de pelo largo, muy largo, ondulado y castaño. Tenía pinta de ser un cabello suave. Siguió observando, y la muchacha tenía los ojos del mismo color que tenía el pelo y unos labios carnosos. Sí, sabía quien era. Pero la visión que tuvo era cambiada. Aquella chica había crecido, no solo de estatura, si no, sus facciones, y sus proporciones también lo habían hecho. Realmente era bastante guapa.

-Granger...-dijo él con un rostro sorprendido y la boca algo entreabierta. Sabía que era ella, antes la había visto, solo que antes se había fijado más en sus odiosos amigos, a los que les había plantado cara, como se costumbre. En seguida agitó el rostro, intentando volver en sí.

-Sí, la misma. Veo que no te has olvidado de mi, Malfoy -dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa amable en sus labios. Dios, realmente la odiaba.

-A ver si te fijas por donde vas, sangre sucia, o la próxima vez quizás te caigas por algún precipicio -dijo él, con odio y frialdad.

Ella le miró algo decepcionada. Realmente, era Malfoy, el Malfoy de siempre. Le odiaba. Siempre lo había hecho y ahora no dejaría de hacerlo.

Ella se agitó la ropa muggle, quitándose las arrugas. Él se fijó en aquel jersey ajustado y sus pantalones vaqueros. Realmente le quedaba muy bien esa ropa. Le marcaba su...cuerpo.

-Veo que sigues tan simpático como siempre, Malfoy. A ti no te cambia nada ni nadie, ni si quiera un verano, ¿no? -preguntó ella frustrada.

-¿Para qué voy a cambiar? -contestó él dándose aires de superioridad.- A todos les encanta como soy.

-¿A todos...o a ti? -reprochó ella, con la misma frialdad con la que él la estaba hablando.

-Veo que sigues tan ignorante como siempre, Granger. Aun no sabes diferenciar lo que es perfecto...de lo que no lo es -dijo observándola a ella con gesto despreciativo.

-No, sinceramente no. Si la perfección existiera, francamente ese término ni se acercaría a lo que tú eres, Malfoy -contestó ella, algo asqueada.

-Oh...me ofendes, sabelotodo -dijo él contestando con su sarcasmo habitual.

Ella se resignó, y dio un largo suspiro, agitando la cabeza con gesto de negación.

-Realmente no sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo, Malfoy -finalizó ella, alejándose por el pasillo, yendo en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía.

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en ella mientras se alejaba. Nada más llegar y ya la estaba haciendo rabiar. Genial, ese era un motivo más por el que el se crecía y se llenaba de superioridad. Sí, realmente la odiaba, y estaba orgulloso de que ese sentimiento no hubiera cambiado lo más mínimo. Mantuvo la mirada en ella hasta que se perdió a lo lejos. Él continuó su camino, como si nada. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, aunque se le notaba algo cabreado.

Al llegar a determinado punto, Malfoy se encontró a un niño de 1er año intentando hacer magia, con su varita nueva. Él, sin dudarlo, se la quitó de un manotazo.

-Eh, ¿qué haces, niño? ¿no sabes que aún no puedes usar la magia? 5 puntos menos para tu casa. -dijo él, y el niño se echó a llorar.

-Malfoy, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? -dijo Harry, que se encontraba por ahí cerca.- Lo primero, no puedes quitarle la varita porque sí, es suya, y no tienes ningún derecho a quitársela. Y segundo, ¿cómo piensas quitarle 5 puntos si ni siquiera le han asignado una casa? -finalizó el Gryffindor cruzándose de brazos, mirando mal al Slytherin.

-Que te quede claro, Potter: yo hago lo que me da la gana donde, como y cuando quiera, ¿te ha quedado claro? -reprochó Malfoy, plantándole cara, vacilante, elevando el rostro como gesto de superioridad. Antes de que Draco acabara, el niño había empezado a llorar aun más fuerte.

-Eh, tranquilo...toma -dijo Harry quitándole la varita de las manos del Slytherin para dársela al niño- anda, ve con tus amigos de vuelta a tu compartimento -finalizó Harry, sonriendo, sin haberle hecho mucho caso al rubio desafiante que tenía delante.

-Ten cuidadito San Potter, o puede que este año haya más de un accidente en Hogwarts. Y créeme que no quiero que eso ocurra -contestó Malfoy dramatizando irónicamente.

-Ya nos veremos, Malfoy -finalizó Harry, y siguió su camino, sin volver a mirar al Slytherin.


End file.
